Marriage of Convenience
by Soledad
Summary: The Athosian answer to Don't Ask Don't Tell. A Stackham story, set after the 1st season episode Suspicions.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage of Convenience**

**by Soledad**

**Title:** Marriage of Convenience

**Author:** Soledad

**Characters:** Bates, Beckett, Corrigan, Halling, Charin, Markham, Stackhouse, Teyla, Zelenka, Others (mostly nameless Athosian extras whom I have turned into original characters)

**Rating:** Adult

**Genre:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Shortly after "Suspicions" (Ep. 1.05)

**Summary:** The Athosians' answer to "Don't Ask Don't Tell".

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the settings don't belong to me. Just the story idea and a few original characters.

**

* * *

**

A Short Introduction

In my other stories, I established the theory that "Emmagan" was not Teyla's surname – none of the other Athosians seemed to have one – but her _title_ as the leader of the tribe. So, since in "Suspicions" the Athosians practically voted her off as their leader and chose Halling in her stead, I have simply transferred the title to him.

The Athosians' custom to live in clan marriages has also been established in my former stories, as well as the idea that the camp Sheppard & Co. met in the pilot episode was not the entire Athosian population. That would have been too little for an entire planet, not to mention that inbreeding would have led to hopeless degeneration centuries ago. So I decided that they were simply the tribe that watched the Stargate and the ruins of the Ancient city nearby.

This particular story, while containing many elements I use elsewhere, is not part either the "Moments of Joy" or the "Darkroom" alternate universes in which I usually play.

**

* * *

**

Part 01

Stackhouse was sorry to see the Athosians leave Atlantis – even if only to the mainland. He had come to like Halling, the new _Emmagan_, during the off-world visits where the tall, quietly spiritual man had served as their guide. He had come to see Halling's son, Jinto, as the little brother he never had. He had come to enjoy spending time with the Athosian children in the evenings, telling them stories about Earth and listening to their tales in exchange.

He was not the only one to do so. Dr. Corrigan's interest was a given – he was an anthropologist, after all, and had all but gone native among them in his off time. He also seemed to have a thing for Selena, the lovely, long-haired Athosian woman with a young daughter, although Selena must have been at least ten years older than him and already had a bond-mate: the young, bearded male names Erwan, who was also several years younger than her.

Dr. Corrigan had later explained to Stackhouse – and to the other Marines, to their-open-mouthed shock – that the Athosians lived in clan marriages, so that there were no orphans, even if the Wraith took a parent or two. The senior husband of Selena's marriage group had been taken, together with the two junior wives, leaving Selena, Erwan and the little girl (whose name was Miri) alone behind. Which made it Selena's duty to look out for suitable candidates for their clan, as the Athosians considered twosome bound both unnatural and highly impractical. A semi-nomadic people could not run orphanages, after all, and the children needed constant, loving care and tuition in the ways of survival in a Wraith-infested galaxy.

There could be little doubt that Dr. Corrigan was more than willing to marry into the clan. Anthropologists were generally very open-minded when it came to foreign customs, and besides, it did not seem as if they would ever find a way back to Earth. So the sooner they settled down, the better was it for them. However, the fact that the Athosians seemed to seek commitment in the first place – although there _had_ to be exceptions, even among them – seemed to complicate things a little. The members of the expedition had been chosen _because_ they were mostly unbound, so that family matters would not interfere with their primary duties. Pairing up among themselves seemed the easier way by far, at least for the first generation.

So everyone was more than a little shocked when Dr. Zelenka had gone off and married Marta, a lovely young Athosian woman without as much as a warning. Granted, the girl – well, young widow – _was_ pretty, and seemed to have taken quite a shine to Dr. Z, but she also was at least a decade younger; probably more. It seemed that the Athosians had no taboos where age differences were considered, as long as both parties were consenting adults. Or perhaps they just could not afford the luxury to be choosy, if they wanted to survive as a people.

Stackhouse sometimes wondered what other Earth-related taboos might there be that did not exist in Athosian society. Sometimes he even wondered if he should dare to ask Dr. Corrigan; but he decided against it every time. Some questions better remained unasked, unless he wanted to draw attention to certain facts that also better remained hidden.

Dr. Beckett was the next to succumb to the lure of family – and to the charms of Anika, the blonde Athosian healer. She did not have any previous bondmates, but had made it very clear that there _would_ be others in their bond, eventually. Dr. B seemed just fine with that possibility. But again, Dr. B was a civilian, and even came from a country where gay marriage was legal… even if bigamy was _not_. Although, considering that he and Anika had married according to Athosian custom, perhaps living in a clan marriage did not count as bigamy…

Life in a foreign galaxy could be truly confusing sometimes.

In any case, Stackhouse was sorry to see the Athosians leave. Atlantis had looked less like some remote outpost and more like home with them around. And he felt sorry for Drs Z and B, and for everyone who might have found the comforts of home with the one or other Athosian. Daily life would be difficult for them, even though the mainland was only twenty-five minutes away by puddle jumper.

To avoid the inevitable as long as possible, Stackhouse offered to help his newly-made friends with the moving and volunteered Jamie as the shuttle pilot. Under different circumstances that would have earned him dirty looks – Jamie positively _hated_ when Stackhouse volunteered his services without asking him first – but in this case the younger Marine was more than willing to help. He genuinely liked the Athosians, too. Plus, he knew Stackhouse would miss them, and Jamie was always concerned with Stackhouse's well-being. They had been best friends since the sandbox, after all.

And had been in love with each other for just about as long.

It was a strange thing, really. Stackhouse liked girls – well, _women_, at his current age of twenty-nine – and so did Jamie, most of the time. They lusted after hot babes just like the average Joe. But when it came to the question with whom they wanted to spend the rest of their lives, they could only think of each other.

So far, they had been fortunate. Stackhouse's family had taken in the fatherless younger boy (Jamie's Dad left his mother ages ago) with open arms. And when Jamie had chosen to follow Stackhouse to the Corps (even hunting down his previously unknown father to get his written permission, at the tender age of sixteen), Sergeant Major Derek Stackhouse Sr., the respected – and much-feared – trainings officer of Camp Pendleton, used his considerable influence to get them assigned together. So that Stackhouse could keep an eye on Jamie.

That landed them at the SGC several years ago, and then briefly on Antarctica, when Jamie had turned out to have the ATA gene. From there, a direct path had led to the Atlantis project, as they were both young, healthy and adventurous, with years of SGC-experience under their belts. Colonel Sumner – also an SGC-veteran of half a decade – had valued the advantage of having such a well-oiled team under his command and had not even thought of separating them. Why would he want to? They were like brothers, and there was nothing like family to support one on dangerous missions.

In all those years, no one had ever suspected anything. Part of the reason was that they had been mostly platonic, save from the occasional touch and brief kiss. Just being alone satisfied them most of the time. From time to time, they even dated women, not as camouflage but because they really _did_ like women, and besides, a guy had certain _needs_.

Their attraction to each other was emotional, rather than physical. Which was the reason why they never felt the need to hide it. They still dealt with each other naturally; barely differently than they had in their shared childhood, out in the open, and people simply accepted that they were closer than brothers.

No one ever guessed just _how_ close.

It had worked well enough – until that accident, a few weeks ago, when the puddle jumper had gotten wedged into that orbital Stargate, and they had nearly died. It wasn't that fact alone that tossed Stackhouse completely off-kilter- They were Marines, after all, and the possibility of a sudden, violent death was part of the package. It was the _means_ of almost-dying… getting lost without even knowing it, without the chance to say his goodbyes to Jamie…

To be honest, he had felt strangely lost ever since. As if part of him had been left behind, still in the process of molecular decomposition, never fully recovered. The only way he could bear it, the only way he could feel _complete_ was in Jamie's presence.

He had asked Jamie about it, and it turned out that Jamie felt the same way. What was even worse, they both could feel an increasing physical attraction growing between them one that was getting harder to resist with each passing day, and Stackhouse was scared shitless what would happen, should they give in one day.

Because then they would truly have something to hide, and the danger to be caught well beyond reasonable risk.

They were Marines. They had rules. And even in a foreign galaxy, they _lived_ by those rules. There was simply nothing else to live by. Unlike the geeks, they could not simply go native among the Athosians – or could they?

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage of Convenience**

**by** **Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the settings don't belong to me. Just the story idea and a few original characters.

**

* * *

**

Part 02

When everything the Athosians still possessed – not as if _that_ had been much – and their tents stood on living soil again, they threw a party to celebrate their new home. Stackhouse and his entire team – including Dr. Corrigan and Drs B and Z – had been invited, of course, and they truly enjoyed their first taste of genuine Athosian cuisine… including the home-made ale that the first arrivals had begun brewing days before.

Stackhouse had been part of Colonel Sumner's team that had visited the original Athosian homeworld, right after their arrival. He could still remember the serene view the small village of colourful tents had offered, and was now surprised to see that the new village was looking almost exactly the same.

It was somewhat smaller, granted, as quite a number of tents had been destroyed by the Wraith attack, their inhabitants taken or killed, but the general impression was the same. Including the small herd of shaggy, goat-like beasts grazing peacefully on a fenced patch of fresh grass a little further away. Those not-quite-goats, called _krumak_, provided the Athosians with milk, meat and wool, and their horns served as raw material for small utility items. They were the most useful species Stackhouse had ever seen… and the most resilient one. They could live on very little food, they hid on their own during Wraith attacks, and they protected their youth from predators quite successfully with their vicious-looking horns. On the other hand, a small Athosian kid could herd them, as they were surprisingly meek towards their owners.

Just like the Athosians themselves, if one thought about it. Fiercely protective against any threat (especially against the Wraith, whom they fought with their primitive weapons with surprising efficiency) but soft-speaking and peaceful when among themselves. And while on the run all the time, they could re-build their lost home on any patch of earth they were offered.

"We have got good memories, Sergeant Stackhouse," Halling said quietly, walking up to him and touching foreheads with him; a gesture Stackhouse had found uncomfortably intimate first but grown to accept and even to like it, as long as only Athosians did it to him. "As a semi-nomadic people, we all know where our tents have their place within the settlement. Those places have been the same for generations."

"And what if someone new wants to join the tribe?" Stackhouse asked.

"They usually marry into one of the families," Halling explained. "Or if they come with a large family already, which is a very rare occasion, we all discuss where their place would be. From that time on, that will then be their place; and the place of their children and the children of their children. But as I said, that is a rare thing. In truth, I cannot remember something like that happening during my lifetime; or that of my fathers and mothers."

He remained silent for a while, watching the laughing and dancing of his people with the fondness of a born patriarch. Then he turned to Stackhouse again.

"Sergeant Stackhouse, there has been something I have wanted to talk to you about," he said gravely. "And with Sergeant Markham, too; but I thought it better to ask _you_ first."

"Oh?" All of a sudden, Stackhouse felt incredibly nervous, hoping by God that Halling would _not_ ask him about the exact nature of his relationship with Jamie. Sure, Halling was not part of the military – Hell, he was not even from Earth – but if he had noticed something, despite only having known them for a couple of months…

"I have noticed that the two of you are very close," Halling continued, oblivious of Stackhouse's frayed nerves. "You share considerably more than most of your fellow Marines do. Am I correct in that observation?"

"We… we grew up together," Stackhouse replied, his mouth tasting of ashes. _Oh, God, please don't let this be one of __those__ talks!_

"So I thought you might be interested in what we can offer," Halling finished, looking at him expectantly.

Stackhouse frowned. "I'm sorry, but you're losing me here… What _is_ this talk about again? I'm not sure I get your point."

Halling discretely nodded in the direction of a young Athosian woman with short-cropped dark hair. Stackhouse knew her from seeing – she was said to be an excellent hunters and a skilled warrior. One of the few Teyla had chosen to train her personally, which alone was enough to raise everyone's interest.

"That is Anais," Halling said. "She was supposed to leave the tribe, right before the Wraith's return, to marry into another tribe, back on the homeworld. Obviously, she could not do so. She needs bondmates; but she is too closely related to just about everyone within our tribe."

"Which is why she wanted to leave, right?" Stackhouse guessed. "To prevent inbreeding and weakening the gene pool."

Halling nodded. "Since she cannot do that, she had to weigh her other options. She has watched the two of you since our arrival to Atlantis, and she finds you – both of you – more than adequate. Also, the fact that there is already a bond between the two of you would make you ideal candidates for the foundation of a new household. However, she thought that a direct approach from her side would embarrass you… or violate one of your strange Earth taboos. You have so many of those, and most of them so illogical that we have learned to be careful."

"And so she asked you to play matchmaker?" Stackhouse asked sarcastically.

As always, sarcasm had no affect on Halling whatsoever. "She did," he answered simply. "That is one of my duties – to see that my people find the right bondmates and build up the tribe after our most recent losses."

"I see," Stackhouse said. "But I'm not sure I understand. Which one of us does she want to marry?"

"Both," Halling replied matter-of-factly. "I am certain that Dr. Corrigan has already explained to you that we do not live in twosome bonds."

"He has," Stackhouse admitted. "I still didn't think it would mean that a woman could marry two guys at the same time, though."

"It is unusual," Halling allowed, "but not entirely unheard of. Especially in times like these, when many have been killed or taken and we have to fill up our numbers quickly."

"But how do you know whose kid it would be?" Stackhouse asked, more than a little bewildered. "You _need_ to know these things, in order to prevent inbreeding, right?"

"Of course," Halling said. "That is why we have to learn our family trees on both sides, up to the sixth generation."

"But if you practice mass marriages…" Stackhouse trailed off uncertainly, not wanting to insult the gentle giant in any way but determined to clarify things.

"Ah, _that_!" Halling said, realization finally dawning on him. "No, we do not… not the way you seem to think. When a woman takes two spouses at the same time, she spends half her fertile cycle with one of them. If she does not catch from him, she can switch to any other spouse within the other half of the cycle."

"Wait a moment," Stackhouse was now utterly confused. "How can she know…?"

"We are different in that area," Halling explained. "The changes – mostly inner ones – began immediately. An Athosian woman can realize her pregnancy four days after the conception."

"Wow!" Stackhouse said, impressed. "That is fast."

Halling nodded. "It must be. Our women are only fertile during the late summer and autumn seasons. That ensures that babies would be born in springtime, when food is aplenty. If the woman does not conceive within those six weeks, she will have to wait almost a year until her next fertile cycle. So, recognizing pregnancy within themselves is of utmost importance."

"I see," Stackhouse said. "And the other husband just sits and twirls his thumbs, waiting for his turn or whatnot?"

"Basically… yes," Halling replied and paused, before adding with deliberate emphasis. "It is expected from the male spouses to turn to each other for comfort, while one of them is still waiting for his turn. It strengthens the family bond… and prevents the accidental mixing of different bloodlines."

Unlike Jamie, Stackhouse was not one to blush easily. Yet by now, he was beet red – and really frightened.

"Are we so obvious?" he asked in defeat.

Halling shook his head. "Oh, no. Not for the casual eye, at least. But I used to look at a male bondmate with the same longing you look at each other. I can recognize that look more easily."

"And what about Jinto's mother?" Stackhouse asked, uncomfortable with his own prying but desperate for answers.

"I loved her very much," Halling explained simply. "And she was glad that I had Usein; so that I would not be left behind alone, should she be taken before me."

Stackhouse knew that Jinto's mother had, indeed, been taken by the Wraith a few years ago. He just never thought about the practical advantages of clan marriages… well, not beyond the obvious.

"Did it help?" he asked. Halling nodded, his eyes darkening with sad memories.

"It would have… had Usein not died in a hunting accident, shortly after Lalia had been taken. We rarely die of natural causes, Sergeant."

"Yes, I know," Stackhouse felt absurdly guilty about that well-known fact. As if it had been his fault that the Wraith had terrorized this galaxy for millennia. As if he would owe these people, just because ha had led a relatively safe life so far, even for a professional soldier. "I'm sorry."

Halling shrugged again. "It is not your fault, Sergeant. But consider this: you are part of our world – of our galaxy – now. If you wish to survive here beyond the current generation, you will have to adapt. All of you. Our ways may be strange in your eyes, but they have saved us from complete eradication."

"I understand that," Stackhouse sighed. "I just… I don't make the rules, Halling. I can't vote them down, either. It's not within my power."

"Perhaps," Halling allowed. "But perhaps you can silently work _around_ them, just a little. By helping Anais build her own household, you can help yourselves. No one of your own would know _why_ you have accepted."

"_Your_ people would know," Stackhouse pointed out. "And if someone babbles… not all my fellow soldiers are very open-minded, even though they have been selected from the more… _enlightened_ stack. Cultural taboos can be damned redundant."

Halling smiled. "Sergeant, you are missing the point. If the two of you build a household with Anais, you will become _our_ people, too. And we protect our own."

"Oh… I see," Stackhouse had not considered _that_ aspect, but if he thought about it, it made perfect sense. And the thought of moving in with Jamie without raising suspicions was a damn tempting one. "I… I'll have to discuss this with Jamie… with Sergeant Markham," he said.

Halling nodded. "Of course. But please do not consider too long. The fertile cycle of our women is beginning, soon, and Anais will have to move quickly. Otherwise, we would not have made this proposition right now."

"How long?" Stackhouse asked.

Halling calculated in his head. The seasons on Lantea were different from those of the Athosian homeworld, and he needed to do some mental acrobatics to figure out the differences.

"Two more weeks as you count time," he finally replied.

"Okay," Stackhouse said. "I'll talk with Jamie and give you an answer within the next week. We're scheduled to patrol fights above the mainland in five days' time anyway."

Halling inclined his head in a dignified, almost real manner. One had to admit: the man had presence.

"That is acceptable," he said. "Thank you, Sergeant Stackhouse."

"Adam," Stackhouse corrected.

Halling gave him a wide-eyed look. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's my given name," Stackhouse explained. "If I'm about to be adopted by the tribe, I think we can drop the formalities."

The corners of Halling's otherwise so serious eyes crinkled in good humour. "That is entirely up to you… Adam."

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage of Convenience**

**by** **Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the settings don't belong to me. Just the story idea and a few original characters.

**Warning:** In case someone hasn't realized yet: yes, this is a same-gender romance, thank you very much. If it offends your sensibilities, please do us both the favour and hit the Back button, now. Rated for language - there will be nothing shown.

**

* * *

**

Part 03

"He wants us to do _what_?" Sergeant Jamie Markham demanded in open-mouthed astonishment.

Stackhouse grinned. He had to admit that Jamie was damn cute like this. Well, he was cute, period. Lieutenant Ford was often called pretty, and with reason, although he would probably have rammed his biggest explosives up the ass of anyone who would dare to call him that in the face – well, any fellow Marine, at least.

But Jamie… Jamie was different. With that sensitive, oval face, those beautiful hazel eyes that sat just a little too close to each other under the long, gently arched eyebrows, that cute, slightly upturned nose and those shy, lopsided grins that brought out his killer dimples to full effect, he could be simply irresistible at times.

When he was wearing his civvies, one would take him for an actor or a poet – never a soldier. There was some elusive softness in him, some odd vulnerability, inherited perhaps from his British father, that made one wish to protect him. Which was ridiculous, considering that he had gotten a Silver Star for their tour of duty in Iraq, just like Stackhouse himself, but it was the truth nonetheless.

He could also be incredibly naïve, a reminder of an overly sheltered childhood that not even the hard Marine training could completely eradicate. That was occasionally maddening, but only made Stackhouse love him the more.

"Halling offers us a way to be together openly, without raising suspicions, without risking our careers… or our safety, in case some of the guys would turn out to be a closet homophobe," he explained as slowly and calmly as he could. It wasn't an easy feat. The mere thought of having unlimited access to Jamie – not only to his company but also to his body – without fear was a dizzying perspective. "In exchange, we would have to marry Anais and give the tribe children, helping them to prevent inbreeding."

"B-but… that would be cheating!" Jamie blurted out.

He was truly adorable, trying to wrap his mind around this radically new concept. Not that he would be stupid – had he not followed Stackhouse to the Corps, he could have gone to college, and he was already half an engineer, learning things about puddle jumper propulsion and maintenance from Dr. Z at an almost alarming rate – but military indoctrination was a hard thing to overcome.

Besides, Stackhouse wasn't entirely sure just _what_ side of the so-called cheating bothered Jamie most: the fact that they would be lying to their comrades, the fact that they would only accept Anais' offer to be together, or the fact that he would have to share Stackhouse with her.

"No, it wouldn't," Stackhouse said gently, trying to warm his best friend/lust object/one true love up to the idea. "Anais knows what she's getting herself into, and seems to think that it's a good enough bargain for her. I'm afraid the Athosians have already figured us out… but for them, it's natural."

"N-natural?" Jamie was deeply shocked by _that_ concept.

Stackhouse nodded. "Yeah. As Halling explained to me, they need to be sure who the father of each kid is, so that they wouldn't accidentally bond with half-sibs or close cousins or whatnot. So a woman sleeps with _one_ of her spouses until she catches, and switches to another one in the middle of her fertile cycle if she doesn't. In the meantime, the men in the family are supposed to… erm… take care of each other's needs," he added, blushing involuntarily.

Jamie's face was already in flame, but fair-skinned as he was, that was to be expected.

"I'm not sure the other grunts will see this the same way," he murmured.

Stackhouse shrugged. "They won't know, unless we tell them – and we won't tell. Isn't that the official policy of the military? Besides, we won't be the first ones to marry an Athosian. Dr. Z has done it. Dr. B, too. And Dr. Corrigan is on his way to do the same."

"Yeah, but they're all civilians, and Drs Z and B aren't even American," Jamie reminded him. "Not to mention that they both live in one-guy-one-chick marriages."

"Actually, that's not true," Stackhouse corrected. "Marta and Dr. Z belong to Halling's household."

Jamie's jaw hit the floor with an almost audible _thump_.

"Are you telling me that Halling is fucking Dr. Z?" he blurted out, louder than he had originally intended. Fortunately, they were alone in Stackhouse's quarters. "How are they _doing_ that? I mean, Dr. Z barely reaches to Halling's chest, and…"

Stackhouse couldn't help, he _had_ to laugh. Jamie speculating about the possible sexual acrobatics of Dr. Z and the new Athosian leader was just too damned funny, despite the somewhat… disturbing mental images that now would not get out of his head for days.

"I'm sure they'll solve the logistic problem somehow," he said. "Dr. Z is a brilliant engineer, after all. But no, I don't think that he's putting it up for Halling… not yet, anyway."

"Not _yet_?" Jamie glared at him in exasperation. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that the Athosians are giving him time to get used to his new family status," Stackhouse explained, sobering quickly. "He's with Marta now, still digesting the idea of multiple spouses. It is a big step, even for him… for us all. The Athosians know that and allow him to grow into it gradually."

"And that leaves Halling… where exactly?" Jamie asked with a frown.

Stackhouse shrugged. "Well, he has Ireni; you know, the mom of Wex, Jinto's friend. She, too, has lost her other spouses, so she and Halling decided to unite their households, so that the boys can grow up as brothers. Which means that Halling and Ireni can afford to let Dr Z getting used to the idea. Or not at all, as they can simply switch partners. Whatever suits them best."

"And what would suit _us_ best, assuming that we accept Anais' offer?" Jamie asked. "I need to know the odds, Stacks, if you want me to think about this to begin with!"

He sounded slightly panicked… almost hysterical, in fact. But who could blame him for it? This was a damn big step they had to decide about within a few days. And they _had_ to decide. Anais did not have much time. If they refused, she would have to travel off-world to find a spouse, and that would be even more time-consuming. A six-week fertility period was a damn narrow time window.

Stackhouse sighed. "What do you want me to say, Jamie? You know as well as I do that we won't be able to keep our hands from each other forever. That puddle jumper accident has changed everything – I don't know how and why, I only know that it _has_."

"I know," Jamie said glumly. "Believe me, I know. So, tell me: what do _you_ want to do?"

"I want _you_," Stackhouse answered slowly. "Sometimes I want you so much that it hurts. Sometimes I get hard from seeing you walk in front of me. And if I keep staring at your ass on off-world missions, it's gonna get us killed one day – us and everyone else we're meant to protect."

"I know," Jamie replied miserably. "I wouldn't even dare to go to the shower at the same time as you. Thank God we no longer have communal showers here, or I'd walk around with a permanent woody." He buried his face into his hands, which, Stackhouse could see it clearly, were trembling. "Shit, I never _wanted_ to feel this way! I mean, you're my best friend, and I've loved you longer than I can remember, but not like _this_! It was… it was _manageable_ before."

Stackhouse nodded. "I know; and perhaps it isn't our fault that it is not manageable any longer. But whatever the reason is, we need to _do_ something about it, or things will get completely out of hand. Now, we can hide and fuck in secret, risking being caught with out pants around our ankles and court-martialled for it… or we can accept the Athosians' proposal and create a legal framework for us and be safe."

"_Safe_?" Jamie echoed incredulously. "Everyone would know…"

"Why would they?" Stackhouse interrupted. "They're used to us doing everything in tandem. Perhaps they'll think we're kinky, sharing a wife as well, and there'll probably be a betting pool about who's screwing her on which night, but I really don't think anyone would suspect that on some nights we'll be screwing each other."

A quick glance told him that while Jamie was still shocked by the idea, at least certain parts of his anatomy were… rising to the challenge already. He stepped closer and grabbed the bulge in Jamie's pants through the fabric.

"Do you really find the idea so repulsive?" he murmured, fondling Jamie's package, and not too gently at that. "Think about it – we could visit Anais on the mainland regularly; and after we've done our spousal duties, we could fuck until our backs give out…"

He was deliberately talking dirty – which he usually did _not_ with Jamie – to get over his point. Jamie arched into his touch, moaning softly, his beautiful eyes clouding.

"Damn you, Stacks," he whimpered, and Stackhouse was a little shocked to see the tears running down his face. "Can't you just fuck me senseless, here and _now_, and we'll discuss the rest afterwards?"

That was an offer no sane man could refuse. Stackhouse the last. He kissed Jamie, slowly, thoroughly, with lots of tongue, and then navigated them both towards the bedroom.

"That," he murmured, coming up for air for a moment, "can be arranged."

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage of Convenience**

**by** **Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the settings don't belong to me. Just the story idea and a few original characters.

**

* * *

**

Part 04

Five days later, taking an authorized break from patrol duty, they were sitting on the mainland, in Anais' tent. It was a large and comfortable one, divided into separate sections by beautiful, woven carpets spanned over wooden frames. It had a warm, homely atmosphere that touched them at once.

That which counted as the equivalent of a foyer or anteroom had the usual thick, water-resistant floor of dark felt mats, over which colourful carpets were spread, with a long, low wooden trestle table in the middle, and flat pillows strewn around the table to sit on. Aside from the two of them and Anais herself, Halling was present, too, as the newly chosen leader of the tribe – _the_ Emmagan – and an elderly women named Charin, representing the tribe Elders… she was the only one of the original ones still alive.

This was the first time that Stackhouse took a closer look at Anais, and he decided that Jamie and he could have done a lot worse. She was not very tall, but sleek and deceivingly strong, like Teyla herself, yet with fair skin and a hairdo that reminded him of the traditional portraits of Joan of Ark (which seemed matching, somehow, as she, too, was a warrior), her eyes dark and serious.

"I thank you for considering my proposal," she said, her voice pleasantly low-pitched. "I know this is not your way… and that your people would not all support you in this. But for me – for us all – it means a great deal. It means I can remain with my own people and still have a family of my own."

"You do understand, though, that we can't come to the mainland and live with you all the time?" Stackhouse asked.

Anais nodded. "Of course not. Your place is on Atlantis; but you can come and visit me and the children we may have. And I shall visit you on Atlantis as often as I can. Besides, once we have settled down a bit, I shall start looking for another female spouse, in order to bring balance into the marriage. That way, I will not be alone for long."

Jamie looked at Stackhouse and grinned. "We'll have to request bigger quarters if we're gonna do this, you know. Do you think Atlantis has ones that are big enough for a foursome marriage?"

Stackhouse rolled his eyes. "Get real, Jamie, we're not there yet, not by far!" He turned back to Anais. "I want you to understand very clearly why we are doing this."

She smiled at him now, a gentle smile that softened her slightly hard features beautifully.

"I already know that," she said, "and it is fine with me. Athosian marriages are usually arranged by the respective families and the tribe Elders, with the main goal of giving our tribe strong, healthy, resilient children. But I do find you pleasing to the eye, and I hope you will come to like me as well."

"You have to learn to see things differently," Charin added, eyes twinkling mischievously in her deeply lined face. "In your society, loving someone shuts everyone else off… at least in theory. We have found that sharing our love with third, fourth or more parties helps strengthening the spousal bond. So does the shared responsibility for _all_ children born to a family."

Jamie shook his head doubtfully. "I dunno… It still seems like cheating to me. What do you think, Stacks?"

Stackhouse shrugged. "I've already told you. I'm willing to share you, as long as I can have you. What's your problem anyway? I thought we've agreed to do this."

"It's the kids," Jamie admitted. "I never thought about having kids before… and frankly the thought scares me shitless. I know _nothing_ about being a father – and mine wasn't exactly the shining example to follow, was he? What if I suck at parenting? What if…"

"Jamie," Stackhouse interrupted, "Don't panic! You're not alone in this. Between the two of us, we'll manage somehow."

"You are not on your own," Halling added encouragingly. "It is custom among our people that older, more experienced parents help new families with their first children. This is something each of us have to learn… just like any other skill. I am certain that you will do just fine, Sergeant Markham… or do you prefer that we call you by your given name as well?"

"Jamie is okay," Markham replied absent-mindedly.

Halling nodded. "Very well, Jamie. Do not worry; you, Anais and Adam will build a fine household… or are there any other concerns to be considered?" He paused discretely. "I am told that some Earth men are not interested in the opposite gender…"

Jamie shrugged. "I've nothing against women, if that's what you mean. I _like_ women. I just… I just like Stacks more."

Anais grinned at him; it was a positively sultry grin. "I can live with _that_ – and you will learn that the two things are not mutually exclusive. You Earth people just need to loosen up a little… and widen your horizon."

Jamie blushed furiously and mumbled something about it being easier said than done, but it was clear that he had already given in. They were actually doing this, and Stackhouse felt a knot he had not previously realized to be there loosen in his stomach. He had just understood how much he wanted this to work. To be with Jamie without fear, without hiding, without lies – and still keeping up the screen that would shield them from malevolently prying eyes. He _could_ learn to love Anais… if for nothing else, then for the gift she had given them.

"So, since this seems to be settled," he said, "what is the next step?"

"There will be a proper ceremony," old Charin explained. "We shall build a bonfire in the middle of the village, and the three of you will clasp hands in front of the fire… in front of everyone, and Halling will call them to witness your vows."

"You must understand that a bond like this is for a lifetime," Halling added. "Once it is done, it is binding – you cannot walk away from your responsibilities."

"We don't intend to," Stackhouse answered quietly. "The chance to spend the rest of our lives together – however long that time in this galaxy might be – is a gift we never hoped for. Standing openly in front of everyone means a lot to us. Even if our own people will think that we're just marrying Anais… _we_ will know the truth. That's enough."

"Perhaps one day your people, too, will learn to be more open-minded," Anais offered helpfully.

Stackhouse shrugged. "Perhaps they will; some of them already are. But not the military, I'm afraid. Not for a while yet."

"What about the ceremony itself?" Jamie asked. "Are we supposed to do anything else but hold hands?"

"There are traditional words that have to be spoken to make the bond a legitimate and binding one," Halling answered. "I shall teach you to speak them in our own tongue and in that of the Ancestors. Then I will call the others to witness… and it will be done. Nothing else is required."

"Unless you want witnesses from your own people," Charin added.

Jamie and Stackhouse exchanged uncertain looks. There were arguments both pro and contra, and they had already discussed their choices in this.

"We better do," Stackhouse finally said. "We might need them later. We just haven't decided yet who they should be… aside from Doctors Zelenka, Beckett and Corrigan who would be there by default, I assume."

"Of course," Halling said. "Carson and Radek already belong to our people, by right of their marriage, and Eric will do so, soon. You can decide whom else to invite between the two of you and bring them right with you to the ceremony. We do not keep written records, so there is very little that has to be prepared."

Stackhouse nodded in understanding. "All right," he said. "When?"

"Nine days from now," Anais replied. "That is when my fertile cycle begins. According to Dr. Beckett, our genes are compatible enough for spontaneous fertilization… I think he used those words, saying that they mean we can beget children without his help--- but we might have to use the time well. We are similar, not entirely identical."

"Okay," Stackhouse said. "Which one?"

"I do not understand…"

"I'm told that only one of us is needed for the first time," Stackhouse explained. "So that you can be sure who's the actual father. Well, which one of us will go first?"

"That is a rule we no longer need to follow," Anais replied, "as Dr. Beckett will be able to determine the father through a simple blood test. But I shall take _him_ first, anyway," she added, grinning at a suddenly very nervous Jamie."

Stackhouse grinned back at her. "So that he can't chicken out in the last minute?"

Anais' grin grew broader. "You have a devious mind, Adam," she declared. "I like the way you are thinking. But you shall not be left out, either, I promise. If I catch from Jamie first, I shall see that you get your chance next time."

For some reason Stackhouse, who had never thought of getting married and having kids before (since he could not have _that_ with Jamie) found the perspective very appealing.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage of Convenience**

**by** **Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the settings don't belong to me. Just the story idea and a few original characters.

**

* * *

**

Part 05

The Atlantis crowd took in the news about Sergeants Markham and Stackhouse's changing family status with mixed reactions. Some of the Marines – those who had been on good terms with the Athosians and seen Anais train with Teyla – called them lucky bastards. Others found the ideal of sharing a wife… uncomfortable, if not downright disgusting.

Those were later taken to the side by an exceptionally pissed Master Sergeant Bates, who explained them in short yet not uncertain terms how it was _not_ their business, and how they should keep out of it, unless they _really_ wanted to scrub every single railing on Atlantis with their toothbrushes. That stopped the snide remarks with amazing speed. Everyone knew that Sergeant Bates did not make any idle threats.

Most of the scientists just shrugged and went over to daily business. The marriages of Drs Beckett and Zelenka had already prepared them for similar choices; and besides, they all knew that Dr. Corrigan would follow suit rather sooner or later. A few of the ladies were perhaps a little peeved – both Markham and Stackhouse were considered _hot_ and thus subjects of private fantasies – but that was basically it.

Major Sheppard, on the other hand, seemed quite taken aback when they told him. Apparently, he could have lived with the idea of a guy having a harem, but a woman having multiple husbands was just too weird for him to swallow. He congratulated them (rather awkwardly) and could not have gotten away quickly enough.

Teyla, on the other hand, seemed genuinely happy about this particular turn of events.

"The first time I met you on Athos I knew that our people would become one, eventually," she said. "I am glad to see it happening – and that the soldiers have become part of it, too. This is good for us… and good for you. None of us was made to live a lonely life; and your children with Anais will be strong and beautiful – a new hope for both our peoples."

"Do you think the others will eventually follow suit?" Stackhouse asked.

"I hope so," Teyla replied, "or else we shall all perish within two generations. It is unfortunately that many of your people cannot see the necessity… not yet."

She seemed so very sad, and Stackhouse understood her completely. It was a known fact that Teyla had been… _interested_ in Major Sheppard, wanting to create an alliance between her tribe and the Atlantis expedition, based on marriage bonds between the leaders of the two groups, as it was an accepted and time-honoured Pegasus galaxy practice. For her – and for any other Pegasus galaxy native, for that matter – it was the only logical thing to do.

Unfortunately for her, the major was not interested in commitment; perhaps had not even understood why it would have been so important in this special case. Opinions about whether they had actually 'done the deal', as some Marines called it, differed broadly, and there was even a betting pool running about it.

Knowing what he knew about Athosian customs now, Stackhouse did not believe that they had ever been intimate. But he had the feeling that Teyla had _not_ taken the major's rejection kindly. Otherwise she would not have enjoyed beating the crap out of him during training so much.

Since they were now practically family, Teyla helped them preparing for the ceremony as well as with the selection of the witnesses. She knew best who from the expedition members had made friends among the Athosians and would be interested in taking part in the wedding ceremony. Those were mostly scientists, of course, but neither Stackhouse nor Jamie protested against Lieutenants Aiden Ford and Annalisa Lindstrom being put on the guest list. Teyla, on the other hand, was a little taken aback when she learned that they wanted Bates to be there as well.

"Gene and we have served together for almost a decade by now," Stackhouse declared. "Yes, he's a little paranoid; he can also be a son of a bitch sometimes. But he saved Jamie's ass on that goddamn planet that was swarming with Jaffa, and we could always count on him. He's what he is, but he still is our friend."

"Are you sure that he still _would_ be your friend after your wedding?" Teyla asked seriously.

Stackhouse shrugged. "Ultimately, it's up to him. But we won't shut him out in advance, without getting him the chance to _behave_ like a friend."

Bates took the news in a stride, which surprised most people. Not Stackhouse and Jamie, though. They knew that Bates, while a stickler to the rules, was more than willing to look the other way where those he considered friends were concerned – as long as their actions did not endanger anyone else.

"I hope you're not making a mistake," was all he said. "I hope these people are gonna turn out trustworthy. You deserve to have a good life, and out here, this is probably the closes thing you can have."

"Teyla thought you'd be frothing from the mouth," Jamie giggled.

Bates shrugged. "I still don't trust her," he replied, "but the others are different. That Halling character… he's an impressive one. A born leader. I was wrong to suspect _him_. I'm still not sure about _Teyla_."

"But you _will_ come to the ceremony, won't you?" Stackhouse asked.

Bates nodded. "Sure. You need more support from your own people than all those besotted geeks can offer. I'll take Smithy – he's good with kids, and everyone likes him."

Stackhouse had to admit that it was a good idea. PFC Smith – Smithy for all his friends, which meant basically everyone he'd ever met – was a simple soul: large like a walk-in closet, with the innocent mind of a ten-year-old. He was not _stupid_… well, not exactly… just very simply knit. He excelled in jumping out of choppers and killing whom his commanding officers pointed out as the enemy, and he was a good enough mechanic. Other than that, he had a heart as big as your average planet and a sunny disposition. It was practically impossible _not_ to like him.

Having cleared the important matter of wedding guests – that Dr. Weir, McKay and Major Sheppard would be there to represent Atlantis' ruling body was a given – Jamie and Stackhouse could finally lean back and wait for the big day to come.

* * *

Nine days later the wedding crowd shuttled over to the mainland by puddle jumper to witness what was the very first multi-partner bonding ceremony for most of them. (With the exception of Dr. Zelenka, who'd already participated in one, although that involved Athosians only.)

They were welcomed by Charin and the newly-elected Elders of the tribe and escorted to a pavilion – practically a very large tent – that has been erected for their use. Stackhouse and Jamie were separated from the others and escorted to another tent: a small one, a little on the side, which served as the sweat lodge.

"You have to be cleansed before the bonding ceremony – both in body and heart," Anika, Dr. Beckett's wife explained, not the least bothered by the sight of two naked men sitting on the wooden bench, desperately trying to cover their private parts.

Somehow they managed _not_ to die from embarrassment, while several Athosian women came into the sweat lodge to gently beat them with the thin twigs of a tree that vaguely resembled the Terran birch, and to pour buckets of cold water over their overheated bodies. At first Stackhouse though he'd suffer a heart attack, but he had to admit that the "birching", as Jamie called it, had loosened his tense muscles nicely, and the cold "shower" proved most refreshing and invigorating.

Having finished in the local version of sauna, they were clad in festive Athosian garb (Stackhouse wondered whom the clothes might have originally belonged and whether that person would mind them going to complete strangers) and led to the gathering place. That was in the middle of the settlement, on an open glade, far enough from the tents so that the smoke from the bonfire, burning merrily in the centre, wouldn't get in.

Both Teyla and Halling were waiting for them, taking Anais in their middle, and old Charin was there, too, to supervise the ceremony. The entire settlement was gathered around them in a large circle, talking in low tones. The excitement was palpable in the air. Small wonder; a double bonding like this was a rare event, even for the Athosians.

When they were standing face-to-face with their future wife, Halling spoke a short prayer, asking for the guidance of the Ancestors; then he raised a hand and people became silent, staring at them with happy anticipation.

"My friends," Halling announced, "I call you to witness the union of Anais, Jamie and Adam today, which will begin here, before your very eyes. May it be fulfilled in their children and may it make our people strong."

The Athosians cheered and clapped their hands, some of the younger boys even whistled loudly. Stackhouse saw Jamie blush furiously, and even his cheeks began to burn. Anais, however, seemed completely unperturbed by the attention.

"Clasp hands and declare your intentions," Halling said.

Anais smiled and proffered a hand to both of them. They accepted it, Stackhouse at once, Jamie after one last moment of hesitation.

"Adam and Jamie, you have come to bond your lives to Anais. Is it still your intention?"

They both answered with a clear and determined _yes_. Halling turned to Anais.

"Anais, do you agree with this bonding?"

Anais, too, answered with a well-audible _yes_. Halling looked at the gathering now.

"Is there anyone who can name a reason why these three should not be bonded?"

No objections were heard. Halling nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the,

"To be bonded, you need to say the words that make you a household, in front of the entire community," he said.

Anais smiled at first at Jamie, then at Stackhouse, and spoke slowly and ceremoniously, so that her voice carried over the entire gathering place. She spoke to Stackhouse first, and then to Jamie, to show that her promise was meant personally to each of them.

"I choose you, for my heart longs for you, and I am incomplete without you," she said. "I want to hunt with you and to fight alongside you and share my water with you. And I want to become as one with you, so that our lives would continue in our children and make our people strong."

Those were the words of bonding, spoken by all Athosians for uncounted generations. Yet for a moment, they touched Stackhouse as the most wonderful promise a person could make to another one. Halling looked at them again.

"Is this what you, too, wish?" he asked. They nodded in unison, and Halling smiled. "Then repeat the words each for himself."

They had been drilled with the wedding promise for days, so they went through them without stumbling, despite their nerves. And if their eyes were locked above Anais' head for a moment before turning to her, nobody took notice… or commented on it.

Halling's smile widened to previously unseen proportions. "Then before the eyes of these witnesses, I declare this new household as founded," he announced. "May your bond remain true and may the blessing of the Ancestors remain with you."

Athosian ceremonies didn't contain the part where the groom would be allowed to kiss the bride, but allowances to Earth custom were made. Jamie was the first to kiss their new wife, and when Stackhouse took his turn, he imagined to taste Jamie on her lips. His only regret was that he could not kiss Jamie, too, before the eyes of everyone – but that would have been foolish. They were given an unexpected chance here, risking it just to flaunt their bond into everyone's face was simply not worth it.

Afterwards, there was a feast, with much laughing and singing and dancing. When Anais took Jamie's hand and led him to her tent to consummate their bond, everyone offered them good wishes and playful encouragements – including Stackhouse. He didn't feel the least jealous. He might not understand many things about life in the Pegasus galaxy, abut so much was certain: the Athosians were _his_ people now, and he and Jamie could finally be together.

That made up for all the other losses. This was _home_ now; this foreign galaxy, with its strange customs and unknown dangers. _He_ was at home.

~The End~


End file.
